Por una mirada
by emilywolen
Summary: Un pequeño fic de un solo capitulo de mi pareja favorita. Feliz navidad a todos.


Pasas por mi lado como si no me conocieras, me saludas fríamente y no cruzas nunca más de dos palabras conmigo ¿Tanto daño te he hecho para que me odies tanto?

- Por mucho que la mires no te va a hablar – dice Ron a su amigo que no aparta la mirada de la chica castaña que esta sentada enfrente de ellos hablando animadamente con Ginny.

- Sigo sin entender porque sigue enfadada conmigo, no fue para tanto, además ¿no cuenta que venciera a Voldemort? Casi muero en el intento y que ocurre cuando vuelvo que la señorita perfección no me quiere ni ver delante.

- Te dije que no la encerrases en el armario, que nos iba a matar cuando la sacáramos – Harry recordó entonces todos los acontecimientos que le llevaron tres semanas atrás a meter a la prefecta de Gryffindor en el armario de las escobas.

La sentía temblar contra él, la miro y pudo leer en sus ojos el miedo y fue entonces cuando su corazón se helo, parecía que le faltara el aire y por primera vez se dio cuenta de algo que llevaba demasiado tiempo escondiese así mismo, estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, no sabía como había pasado, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que lo que sentía por Hermione no era amistad y entonces tomo la decisión mas difícil de su vida, la quería junto a él para vencer a Voldemort, pero no permitiría que se pusiera en peligro y perderla eso nunca ocurriría.

- Todo saldrá bien – el pensó en ese momento si se lo estaría diciendo a él o solamente se intentaría convencer a si misma.

- Lo sé – fue su contestación miro por detrás de ella y entonces vio el armario

– Hermione gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi todo este tiempo – y abrazo a la chica sorprendiéndola

- No hagas eso – contesto ella molesta sin responder a su abrazo.

- ¿El que? – interrogo el chico.

- Despedirte, no lo hagas Harry – el sonrió que lista era su amiga.

- De acuerdo, solo ahí una cosa más Hermione – ella le miro con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Que?

- Nunca me olvides – y la beso antes de que ella pudiera decir o hacer nada y ella correspondió al beso sin darse cuenta de que el chico había empezado a andar, cuando se separaron, Hermione abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un sonriente Harry que le guiñaba un ojo mientras le decía – es por tu bien – y con un empujón metió a la chica en el armario, conjuro un hechizo para cerrarlo y después de dejar escapar un suspiro corrió a encontrarse con su amigo Ron.

- ¿Dónde esta Hermione? – le pregunto cuando llego junto a él.

- Ron necesito que hagas algo por mí.

- Claro amigo lo que quieras.

- Si no vuelvo…

- No digas eso Harry – le corto el pelirrojo – claro que vas a volver.

- Si no vuelvo – siguió el moreno extendiéndole una varita –es de Hermione esta encerrada en un armario del tercer piso, ve a por ella – su amigo le miro sorprendido y después de hacer una mueca le dijo.

- Mas te vale que vuelvas, porque yo no pienso sacar a una furiosa Hermione de un armario – su amigo comenzó a andar delante de él murmurando cosas como nos va a hechizar, nos va a matar lentamente, seguro que es capaz de meterse en nuestro sueños, me voy a pasar la vida soñando con arañas o peor meterá arañas dentro de mi cama …

Y juntos fueron a la batalla final donde el niño que vivió lucho con todas sus fuerzas hasta que vio caer a Lord Voldemort, entonces con una sonrisa y su propósito cumplido se desmayo.

Despertó días después en la enfermería del colegio con una llorosa Hermione junto a él y un Ron dormido con un bocadillo en su mano en la cama al lado de la suya.

- Hola – dijo el despacio.

- Hola – fue lo que ella le contesto

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si, parece que haya dormido por meses – dijo mientras se estiraba en su cama.

- ¿Entonces te encuentras bien?

- Si, la verdad es que si.

- Pues me alegro – grito levantándose de la silla que estaba sentada y golpeándole el rostro del chico con su mano – no quiero volver a hablar contigo en la vida, lo que me has hecho no te lo pienso perdonar nunca, te odio – aquella había sido la última vez que habían hablado mas de dos palabras.

- Sabes una cosa Ron, estoy arto de todo esto, voy a volver a intentar hablar con ella ¿Vienes?

- No amigo gracias, a mi me habla y quiero que siga siendo así, no me apetece discutir con ella y que también me odie a mi.

- No me odia – casi grito Harry.

- ¿Entonces como lo llamas?

- No lo sé Ron, no me he parado a ponerle un nombre, solo esta un poco enfadada conmigo.

- Te ignora, te mira mal, da la vuelta en el pasillo para no verte, si te sientas con ella en clase se levanta y se va a otra mesa, sin contar que hasta preferiría estar con Malfoy que contigo, si eso no es odio ya me dirás tu como lo llamas.

- Sabe Ron como apoyo moral no tienes precio.

- Gracias.

- Ron era sarcasmo.

- Lo sé y aun así te lo agradezco, además a mi deja en paz que soy el único mejor amigo que te queda.

- No me apoyes más de verdad, que al final me voy a tirar por la ventana con tus ánimos.

- Te veo un poco borde, tal vez no deberías hablar con ella en este momento, estas un poco molesto.

- No lo estoy, me estas tu molestando con esta conversación sin sentido – termino de decir mientras se levantaba e iba hacia las dos chicas – Hermione – llamo cuando llego hasta ellas - ¿Podemos hablar un momento? A solas – indico mirando a la pelirroja.

- Yo me voy – dijo Ginny – luego te veo Hermione – hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Hermione se lo impido.

- No, tú no te vas, yo no tengo nada que hablar con este.

- ¿Este? – interrogo Harry molesto - ¿Ahora soy este? Solo eso este.

- De acuerdo – siguió la chica – no te vas Ginny porque yo no tengo nada que hablar con este idiota, cafre y besugo.

- Mejor te hubieses quedado con el este – digo la pelirroja.

- Porque no te vas a hablar con tu hermano Ginny.

- Si ya voy – pero Hermione volvió a impedir que se levantara.

- Tú no vas a ninguna parte.

- No voy.

- Si vas –siguió Harry mirándola mal.

- Vale voy.

- Que no te mueves de aquí – grito Hermione.

- Ya basta los dos – chillo Ginny – me voy con mi hermano, pero no porque me mande Harry, si no porque no aguanto estar en medio de esta discusión – se levanto y se fue a sentar junto a Ron que miraba la escena sin decir palabra.

- Estarás contesto has conseguido echar a Ginny.

- Pues si estoy contento, porque eso era justo lo que quería.

- Me da igual lo que tu quieras, porque no tengo nada que hablar contigo – se levanto y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación dejando al joven Potter con la palabra en la boca mientras le veía subir.

Habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que había cruzado una palabra con Hermione y estaba claro que la chica no tenía ninguna gana de volver a hablar ni una sola palabra con el, si antes le hablaba lo justo, ahora hacia como que no existía, no le miraba, no le contestaba y cada vez notaba como se alejaba aun mas de él, que no entendía la reacción de ella, cuando la beso ella había respondido, en ese momento el pensó que tal vez los sentimientos de ella no fueran solo de amistad que tal vez pudiera sentir algo mas por el, pero ahora el único sentimiento que recibía de ella era el como Ron había definido odio.

- Harry – lo llamo Remus al finalizar una de las clases de Defensa que el volvía a impartir - tienes un momento – el se quedo sentado en su silla esperando que toda la clase saliera y cuando la última persona abandono el aula el licántropo cerro la puerta - ¿Qué te ocurre? Toda la clase has estado muy distraído.

- Nada – contesto el mirando a un punto en el suelo.

- Dumbledore y yo hemos estado hablando y que tal vez cuando acabe el curso, te puedes mudar a vivir conmigo ¿si quieres?

- Si estaría bien – objeto distraído.

- Se que no soy Sirius y que tal vez …

- No – corto el chico – no eres tú, me gustaría vivir contigo, es otra cosa.

- Si te puedo ayudar

- ¿Qué puedes hacer cuando una chica te odia y a ti ella… te gusta?

– Remus soltó una carcajada

– no le veo la gracia.

- Yo si, esa misma pregunta me la hizo tu padre un día.

- ¿En serio? – interrogo curioso.

- Si, estaba loco por tu madre y ella ni le miraba.

- ¿Y que hizo?

- La secuestro.

- ¿La que?

- La secuestro, todavía me acuerdo de lo furiosa que se puso Lily, creíamos que lo iba a matar, pero después, parecía que algo había cambiado respecto a ella y su forma de tratar a tu padre, y bueno el resto ya lo sabes, tú estas aquí.

- La secuestro – susurro Harry para el.

- Si, pero no deberías hacer lo mismo.

- No, claro que no – menciono mientras se iba – claro que no lo haré.

- Que dios te pille confesado Harry porque Hermione tiene el mismo carácter que tu madre – pero el chico no lo llego a oír.

Hermione estaba agotada, había pasado todo el día con las clases, los deberes y para colmo tenía la ronda nocturna, tal vez tenía demasiadas responsabilidades, iba tan sumida en su mente que no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba por atrás y le tapaba la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra la sujetaba por la cintura elevándola y arrastrándola con el, se revolvía intentando soltarse de su atacante que la empujaba dentro de una habitación, llevo su mano en busca de su varita, pero no estaba, se giro para mirar a su atacante y se llevo la sorpresa de su vida al encontrarse con Harry mirándola con una sonrisa.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? – le grito.

- No para nada, todo lo contrario estoy muy cuerdo – Hermione vio como se guardaba su varita.-

Dame la varita.

- No, no hasta que no hablemos.

- No pienso hablar contigo, no tengo nada que decirte.

- Pues yo tengo mucho, por eso te he traído aquí – la chica miro la habitación y se dio cuenta de que solamente había una cama, volvió la vista a su acompañante asustada.

- Y la cama – el chico la miro sin comprender y luego una idea se ilumino en su cabeza.

- No, no, no, no.

- ¿No que Harry?

- No te he traído para eso – decía mientras movía sus brazos nervioso – quiero hablar contigo Hermione nada mas.

- Desde luego que nada mas – el resoplo cerrando los ojos momento en que ella aprovecho para escapar, pero el fue mas rápido y se lo impidió – déjame ir Harry.

- Solo quiero dos minutos – suplico el – dos minutos por favor.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Solo pedirte perdón por lo que haya hecho, necesito que me vuelvas a hablar.

- ¿y lo que yo necesito?

- Dímelo, tu solo dime que necesitas y te lo daré, te lo juro.-

¿Porque me pides perdón?

- Porque tú no me hablas.

- Solo por eso – dijo la chica seria – es la única razón.

- Es que no se le que he hecho Hermione, si fue por lo del armario, tampoco creo que fuera para tanto, pensé que te alegrarías porque volví vivo.

- Y me alegre, por eso te vele todos los días que estuviste inconsciente.

- Pues entonces no lo entiendo, le he dado muchas vueltas y no se lo que he hecho.

- Egoísta – indico ella – por eso estoy enfadada contigo, porque fuiste un egoísta.

- ¿Por qué por querer que vivieras? ¿por no ponerte en peligro? ¿por mantenerte a salvo? – Harry estaba empezando a desquiciarse.

- Decidiste por mi Harry, no tenias derecho a decidir sobre mi persona.

- Decidí que tu vivieras Hermione, si a eso tu lo llamas egoísmo, soy egoísta.

- No – grito la chica casi al borde de las lágrimas – no, tu decidiste que viviera sin ti y eso no es justo, porque sin ti en mi vida no quiero vivir. Me besaste Harry y después me abandonaste.

- No lo hice, te bese porque …

- ¿Por qué? – las lágrimas caían por los ojos de la chica que se sentó en la cama.

- ¿No lo sabes Hermione? – el se sentó junto a ella mirando al suelo.

- Creí saberlo con aquel beso, parecía que… - el levanto la vista y la miro.

- ¿Qué, que?

- Que sentías lo mismo que yo – el la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

- No se lo que tu sientes, pero yo te quiero – las lagrimas cayeron mas seguidas de los ojos de ella y sollozos escaparon de sus labios – Hermione tuve tanto miedo de perderte que no lo pude soportar e hice lo que en aquellos momentos mi corazón me dictaba y si lo tuviera que repetir lo haría de nuevo, porque no soportaría que nada te pudiera dañar – ella intento reprimir el llanto pero fue incapaz – no llores Hermione porque me partes el alma, no llores por favor.

- ¿Me quieres? – pregunto entre lamentos.

- Si y lamento si eso te causa dolor, pero no lo puedo evitar, no quiero evitarlo.

- No lo evites – fue la respuesta de ella – porque yo también te quiero – el sonrió y se acerco despacio a los labios de ella que se alejo de él dejándolo sorprendido – pero si se te vuelve a ocurrir meterme en un armario, te romperé la cabeza. Es una promesa.

- De acuerdo, reprimiré mis ganas de meterte en armarios, pero con la condición de que tú nunca mas me dejes de hablar, lo he pasado fatal sin ti.

- Y crees que para mi fue divertido. Harry ¿Me has secuestrado?

- Creo que si, se puede llamar así – y entre risas capturo los labios de la chica con los suyos y prometiéndose con ese beso no separarse nunca.

**

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS


End file.
